Episode:Sleepless in Chicago
|image = |caption = In trying to retrieve a valuable collectors' edition Barbie doll, Al winds up in one place you would never usually find him; in bed with Marcie in "Sleepless in Chicago" in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 8 |overall = 191 |network = FOX |production = 9.08 |imdb = tt0642375/ |guests = Juliet Tablak Allan Trautman Kenneth Danziger |airdate = October 23, 1994 |writers = Katherine Green |directors = Katherine Green |previous = "Dial B for Virgin" |next = "No Pot To Pease In" }}Sleepless in Chicago was the 191st overall series episode of Married... with Children also the 8th episode of Season 9 of the series. Directed and written by Katherine Green, the episode originally aired on FOX-TV on October 23, 1994. Synopsis Kelly becomes a brunette to do a public announcement and be taken seriously. Jefferson gets a nurse Barbie doll and Al gets the first issue of 'Big Uns' at an auction. They later realize the Barbie is worth $50,000. Jefferson needs Al to lie in bed next to Marcy while Jefferson tries to take Marcy's valuable Barbie doll and sell it off. Peg is worried that Al is missing. Storyline Jefferson learns that the nurse Barbie doll he bought for Marcy on her birthday at an auction is worth a small fortune - $50,000. So he asks Al a big favor: sleep next to Marcy for the night, lie in bed next to her and take the doll as he then goes out to sell her family heirloom off. In return, Al gets to keep a prized first edition of the magazine "Big Uns" that he bought at the auction with Jefferson's money. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Juliet Tablak as Amber *Allan Trautman as Barbiephile *Kenneth Danziger as Auctioneer Title *This is a parody of the 1993 rom-com, Sleepless in Seattle. Trivia *The main theme of the episode focuses on Barbie Fashion Dolls and Al and Jefferson having to retrieve the doll. A similar themed episode was seen in season 2's "Guys and Dolls". *Al's get excited when the 1960s television show, Dragnet appears on the TV screen. Ed O'Neill would later star in the 2003 reboot. *Al mentions the FOX television show, America's Most Wanted after the Barbiephile talks to them. *One of the items for sale at the auction is the nose of Michael Jackson, a reference to the singer's constantly changing appearance. *Al refers to Peg as comic book character, Popeye the Sailor, while she hums "Blow the Man Down". *Jefferson's middle name is revealed to be "Milhouse" in the episode. Music *Peggy plays "Blow the Man Down" and "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" on her concertina. She also hums "Blow the Man Down" as she comes down the staircase after Jefferson leaves with Marcy. Goofs *Marcy claims her parents never let her have a Barbie doll and gave her a Chinese back scratcher that she dressed up instead. But in the season two episode, "Guys And Dolls", she clearly states that she had one as a child instead of real friends and had been keeping it in its original box for 20 years. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes